Leagues
Arena Leagues Leagues help place new Hero Members into designated player tiers by strength, endurance and skill. Through the MAIA algorithm, Heroes are matched to Heroes with similar strength, endurance and skill attributes to avoid competition blowouts. The higher Heroes place in leagues, the more prestige they gain, unlocking special access to new Champions, aesthetics and Arenas. This balancing of leagues also helps distribute players throughout the Black Box VR content, allowing more players to see more new and exciting content as they progress in the game and level up their IRL fitness attributes. Arena League Tiers I. Bronze II. Silver III. Gold IV. Platinum V. Diamond Arenas There are 10 Arenas per league. After onboarding and placement battles, Heroes are ranked based on their strength, endurance and skill and notified as to what league that have made it to. After Heroes are placed in their designated league, they start in Arena 1 of that league. Heroes can then progress from Arena 1 through Arena 10 of the league by winning workout battles. With each workout battle, users gain 100 trophies. See trophies page for a description of exact trophy tiers that unlock each Arena. The trophies range from 0 - 6500 that correspond with Arenas 1-10. Arenas have slight upgrades across leagues. For example, if a user is in Arena 1 (The Caves) in the Bronze League, they will see rougher bronze textures on their platform and other aesthetic changes when compared to a user in Arena 1 (The Caves) in the Diamond League. The user in the Diamond league, since it is a more prestigeous league, will have nicer finishings on the Hero's platform and in the Arena environment. Boss Battles To move up to higher Arenas, Heroes will have to win the adequate amount of trophies by competing in asynchronous workout battles against the NPCs of other players with similar trophy counts. After reaching the maximum trophies for an arena, the Hero then must defeat a boss. If a Hero defeats the Arena Boss, they will receive 200 trophies and move to the next Arena. For example, if a Hero wins 6 workout battles in Arena 1 to gain 100 trophies x 6 = 600 trophies -> then fight the Arena Boss and win -> then get 200 more trophies and move to Arena 2 that is more epic and exciting in scale, aesthetics, Champion unlocks, Powerup unlocks and more. If a Hero reaches a boss battle and is defeated, the Hero loses 200 trophies and must regain the required amount of trophies to try to defeat the boss again. Moving down Arenas is possible as well after a losing streak. Unlocks Heros unlock new Champions, Powerups and aesthetics as they progress through arenas. When moving to new Arenas, Heroes will notice new Champion cards available for unlock that are also available for purchase with digital coins in the Black Box VR moble app's store section. Champions can be upgraded within each league by collecting more cards. League-based Champions Champions are differentiated per League. For example, the Sheara Champion is different in each League with a Bronze Sheara, Silver Sheara, Gold Sheara, etc. Each Sheara (or other Champion) in a higher League is stronger and has subtley differentiated aesthetics. A level 1 Silver Sheara is slightly more powerful than the highest level of Bronze Sheara. Higher League Champions may also have special abilities. League Promotion Reach the top of one Arena (based on number of trophies) and beat the SUPER BOSS to be automatically promoted to the next League! This is a big deal with massive celebration and rewards (in-game and IRL)! Start at Arena 1 in next league. Trophies are reset to 0. All units and Powerups are removed and saved to a Trophy Case and can still be used in some future game modes. Win a starter loot box when you are promoted which contains starter cards, coins, Powerups, and new aesthetics. Better loot box based on what you “turned in” at last arena, like higher level cards, more coins, etc. Gives you a running start compared to others that didn’t earn as much. Rewards your effort so it doesn’t feel wasted. Coins are reset to zero after used to redeem higher level starter loot boxes. League Specials Each League can have league-specific: * Events * Tournaments/Championships * Special Units as well as base units * Powerups * Aesthetics * Collectibles * In real life rewards